


植物之右

by Ivansher



Category: Original Work
Genre: 原创
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Kudos: 1





	植物之右

有个男人缺了一颗心脏。他不会说话，也不擅思考，人们把他当作一棵植物。 

有个女人找到他，愿意给他一颗心脏，条件是必须放在右边。他答应了。可是这颗心脏无比沉重，到了难以行动的地步。有一棵植物告诉他，那个女人一无所有，那颗心空空如也。 

他想了想，决定留在原地，扎根进泥土里。人们看见他会意外，你是人类，为什么不行走？男人回答，我的心脏太沉了，你愿意拿走一些吗？ 

有些人停下脚步，听他的心脏如何说话，然后带走喜欢的部分。他的心脏变得轻盈，直到行走自如。现在他像一个男人了，无论和谁交谈，都不会被发现心脏长在右边。

有次他路过一个地方，人们在议论一具奇怪的尸体。他过去瞧了瞧，觉得有点眼熟。那是一棵植物。


End file.
